


The Light in the Darkness

by Fan1BellaSwan



Series: Disney Villains' Relationships [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: One shot story :) Hades and Maleficent are a couple. They don't know though that it's true love. Something that villains aren't supposed to have. Here are their thoughts and some other villains'





	The Light in the Darkness

Hades was pacing back and forth on his bedroom. He had been there for hours thinking about a certain fairy. Maleficent. She was always on his head after they kissed two years ago, and now they're dating for 4 months. He always thought that villains can't have a happy ending but here he felt like he was getting it. Maleficent was his happy ending. He didn't even want to rule Olympus anymore. It didn't matter to him. 

On her own bedroom, Maleficent had the same thoughts. She didn't win Aurora but she didn't care at all. All that mattered now was Hades. She knew that he felt the same way about their situation. Maybe she got her own happiness. She didn't need to curse a princess anymore. 

The Evil Queen was furious. Not only her best friends got together, something she hated, but they stopped wanting revenge. Now she didn't have their powerful help on her plans to eliminate Snow White. But she would never stopped at nothing. She even had done the first step on revenge. She became leader of the villains, but still Mal and Hades lived with them because they steal were evil. The next thing she had to do was getting her happy ending. 

Jafar was furious. Hades his ex best friend, not only betrayed him but stole his girlfriend. Maleficent was his weakness and he regretted that he had feelings for her. Now he was the second in command of the Queen. The Evil Queen always liked him. They had the same plans. Revenge. And only revenge. 

Cruella was shocked that Maleficent found love, especially with Hades. The two most evil villains stopped wanting revenge and found love. She wanted to throw up. Thank god she didn't have that relationship with Captain Hook. It was just sex.

Captain Hook was surprisingly happy about them. He also wanted to find happiness and stop chasing after Peter Pan and be with a specific woman. Cruella. But he knew that she didn't love him. But he was going to change that. 

 

A/N: I don't own Disney nor the characters.


End file.
